Le dernier baiser
by Jyanadavega
Summary: L'amour est merveilleux. L'amour est unique. Mais il arrive parfois, souvent même, qu'il se transforme en cauchemar. Recueil de texte tristes/angst. Tous couples. 1) Virgo/Aries UA 2) Mard/Zeref à sens unique. 3) Lahar/Doranbolt Yaoi/Yuri Week. Label SPPS
1. Dehors

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi pour fairyfans même si j'ai conscience que j'ai répondu un peu à côté...

Elle a été inspirée par cette musique : watch?feature=player_embedded&amp;v=ahU3yRV-m2Y

Je demande pardon à Cro' pour ne pas avoir eu la patience d'attendre sa correction et je remercie celle que j'ai obligée à faire mes bêtas ^^

* * *

Dehors il fait froid. Dehors il y a la souffrance et la solitude. Ici aussi bien sûr, mais au moins, elle est en sécurité. Alors Aries ne bouge pas, ne bouge plus. Elle reste juste là dans sa chambre sous ses couvertures à regarder la pluie qui coule sur le carreau de sa fenêtre. Les gouttes qui s'écoulent sur la vitre sans jamais s'arrêter.

Sans faire de bruit, elle attend. Elle attend que quelque chose, quelqu'un vienne pour elle, pour la chercher et l'emmener loin, très loin d'ici. Pour que plus jamais elle ne repense au cadavre de Karen et au regard désespéré de Loki. Tout ce qu'elle veut, tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est s'éloigner de ce lieu.

Aries a peur de se souvenir, alors elle a cessé de penser. Son esprit est vide désormais. Elle regarde seulement la fenêtre en quête d'espoir.

Mais le temps passe, et rien n'arrive. Les heures s'écoulent, Aries a faim, Aries a soif. Mais elle ne fait aucun mouvement. Aucun geste. La douleur n'est plus rien. Elle a trop souffert avant. Alors elle peut bien laisser son ventre vide et sa gorge sèche. C'est toujours mieux que les coups de Karen. Toujours plus supportable. Et puis, il faudrait qu'elle aille à la cuisine et ça c'est impossible. C'est là qu'elle a trouvé sa maitresse en sang et Loki qui la regardait sans la voir. Comme fou.

Dehors, il pleut toujours. Les gens passent sans s'arrêter. Ils ne font attention à rien, ne regarde rien de particulier. Ils marchent. Ils n'ont pas consciences que pendant quelques secondes éphémères, le temps d'un battement de cils, ils ont fait partis de sa vie.

Aries voudrait être l'un d'entre eux. Elle sait cependant qu'elle ne l'est pas, qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Alors, patiente, elle continue d'attendre. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre de toute manière.

L'aiguille tourne, les secondes passent. Parfois le carillon sonne. Une nouvelle heure arrive.

Et soudain, elle est là. Cette silhouette plus lumineuse que les autres. Virgo. Son amie.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'autre jeune femme s'approche d'elle derrière le carreau de la fenêtre. Elle sourit et son sourire est si beau qu'Aries sourit aussi. La voir la rend heureuse. D'un bonheur si grand qu'il la dépasse. Elle sent que son cœur va exploser et pourtant rien ne se passe. Alors elle ouvre la fenêtre pour la rejoindre et elle tombe dans ses bras.

Virgo la serre contre elle et Aries se sent bien, elle sent qu'elle a trouvé sa place et qu'elle ne veut jamais quitté cet endroit. C'est doux et c'est rassurant. C'est bon. Juste bon.

Elle éclate de rire. Un rire doux et cristallin. Alors Virgo l'embrasse et lui dit qu'elle aime. Elle le lui murmure dans l'oreille tout doucement puis elle le crie au reste du monde. Et Aries, oubliant sa timidité, crie aussi. Elle crie son bonheur, elle crie son amour.

Des passants les regardent, elles ne les voient pas. Elles s'aiment. Elles s'aiment tellement fort que c'est douloureux. Pour soulager ce trop-plein d'amour elles s'embrassent. Elles pressent leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. C'est violent. C'est brutal. Sans aucune tendresse. Pourtant elles n'arrêtent pas, parce qu'elles ont en besoin. Besoin de l'une de l'autre.

D'ailleurs Aries est toujours dans les bras de Virgo, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre comme une évidence. Peau contre peau. Aries peut même entendre les battements du cœur de celle qu'elle aime. Et c'est juste comme une évidence d'être ici.

Mais soudain Virgo s'écarte et lui prend les mains. Puis lentement, très lentement, elles commencent à danser. Ce n'est pas rapide, ce n'est pas sensuel. Aries ne sait pas danser et Virgo fait comme elle peut. Il n'y a même pas de musique. Pourtant elles ne s'arrêtent pas. Et elles dansent. Encore. Et encore.

Aries voit Virgo. Seulement Virgo. Ses yeux rencontrent les siens et elle remarque qu'ils sont bleus, bleu comme le ciel ou l'océan. Ils sont beaux aussi. Comme Virgo. Virgo c'est les étoiles et la lune réunies : le plus beau spectacle qui puisse exister en ce monde. Et jamais, jamais elle ne pourra s'en lasser.

Ainsi, elle demande, elle supplie même, qu'elles restent toujours ensembles. Et Virgo promet, elle lui dit que c'est toi et moi pour toujours. Toi et moi, t'entends Aries.

Et Aries l'entend. Elle l'entend très bien même. Elle savoure chaque mot que Virgo prononce comme la plus belle des musiques. Une musique qui la rassure et qui ralentit son rythme cardiaque.

_On ne se séparera plus jamais. Je t'aime Aries, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Absolument n'importe quoi._

* * *

Loki regarde Lucy et il la trouve belle. Magnifique même. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il rentre chez lui avec le sourire. Enfin, ils ont trouvé un nouveau refuge. Un endroit où allé. Le jeune homme est certain que là-bas, Aries retrouvera le sourire et la raison. Elle redeviendra comme avant, sautant partout et pleine de bonne humeur. Elle oubliera Karen et Virgo. Karen et sa violence. Virgo… Virgo morte trop tôt.

D'un geste décidé, il ouvre la porte et rentre chez lui. Puis, cours dans la chambre de son amie, pressé de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Mais Aries n'est pas là. Affolé, il se met à l'appeler :

« Aries ?! Aries ?! Où es-tu ? J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Aries ?»

Loki crie, il crie de plus en plus fort à mesure que son inquiétude augmente. Il court partout de la cave au grenier mais Aries n'est nulle part. Seul le silence a envahi la demeure.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et la panique l'envahit. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il comprend qu'elle est partie. Partie loin de lui, loin de cette maison et de ses souvenirs. Derrière lui, Lucy pose sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Elle lui dit qu'Aries a certainement trouvé un autre endroit où se réfugier, que si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle était malheureuse.

Mais Loki ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute plus. Il vient de regarder par la fenêtre. Lucy le rejoint. Crie.

Dehors, sur le sol, il y a un cadavre de femme. Le cadavre d'Aries.

Dehors le sang forme une grosse flaque qui ruisselle.

_Virgo, je te rejoins. Attend-moi. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Pour toujours. C'est que tu as promis. Promis !_


	2. Douloureuse indifférence

Un second texte, toujours aussi triste mais avec un peu de fluff ;)

Merci à Mira' pour son avis.

* * *

Aimer Zeref avait été sa première erreur.

Non pas parce que le mage noir était l'être le plus dangereux de la planète. Le danger n'effrayait pas Mard. Au contraire, il devait même avouer que cela le grisait. L'adrénaline était une drogue à laquelle il lui était dur de résiste. Et après tout, qu'importait que Zeref soit une bombe à retardement, cela n'enlevait ni sa beauté, ni son intelligence, ni sa puissance. À l'inverse même, cela ne le rendait que plus unique et plus désirable.

Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il l'avait transformé en démon. Après tout, il était devenu plus fort, plus beau, plus rapide et la liste des avantages auraient pu continuer indéfiniment. Avant, Mard n'était rien. Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui les personnes qui l'égalaient se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Quant à celle qui le surpassait, il n'en connaissait que deux : le mage noir, lui-même, et son frère, le chasseur de dragon prodige.

Et c'était encore moins parce que Zeref était un homme. Mard n'avait nulle considération pour les autres. Il ne les voyait pas alors se soucier de ce qu'ils disaient, de leur approbation, était véritablement le cadet de ses soucis. Surtout qu'il était déjà à part, lui qui avait renoncé à être humain.

Non aucune de ses raisons n'étaient valables, car, en vérité, l'aimer n'aurait pas été une si grande erreur s'il n'avait pas fait la seconde : le présenter à son frère.

Le plus gros problème dans la vie de Mard c'était qu'il aimait Zeref à la folie quand celui-ci ne voyait que son frère. Ainsi à chaque fois que les deux jeunes hommes se voyaient, le plus âgé passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si Acnologia arrivait. Et ce que Mard voyait dans ses yeux, le détruisait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque geste qui indiquait combien le chasseur de dragon lui était cher le blessait. Or ces mouvements étaient loin d'être rare, tant le beau brun aimait Acnologia. Tout lui en indiquait l'amour quand le chasseur de dragon était dans les parages.

Oh évidemment la plupart était imperceptible aux yeux de tout un chacun mais pour Mard, Mard qui observait Zeref avec adoration, c'était évident. Terriblement évident même, ce coin de lèvre qui remontait légèrement, ce regard tourné en permanence vers l'être aimé, cette recherche de contact, ce rire qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui… Et dieu c'était autant de couteau qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, vraiment pas.

Le pire c'était de voir les deux hommes s'aimer sans pouvoir rien dire : les regarder s'embrasser, se toucher, se murmurer des mots qui ne concernait qu'eux…

Dès lors, la présence de ce frère qui autrefois était adoré, devint un supplice. Et lorsque les deux hommes ratèrent leur sortilège, enlevant à jamais l'humanité d'Acnologia, Mard ne ressentit aucune peine. Au contraire même, son cœur et son âme étaient gorgés d'une joie intense. Désormais Zeref était à lui, et à lui seul. Plus jamais son frère ne pourrait goûter ses lèvres, caresser sa peau, murmurer à son oreille.

Toutefois la victoire ne fut que de courte durée et le retour à la réalité brutal. En effet, si Mard était devenu l'unique personne à pouvoir parler à Zeref, le cœur du mage noir ne lui était toujours pas accessible. À l'inverse même, il semblait être plus loin que jamais. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un confident. Un confident auquel il avouait ses secrets, sa douleur, son amour. Son amour perdu mais qui ne perdait aucune intensité.

La première fois que le jeune homme évoqua le prénom de son amant et la douleur que lui provoquait son absence, Mard Geer sentit son cœur brulé d'amertume. La deuxième fois, ce fut pire. Quant à la troisième, même le feu léchant sa chair n'aurait pas été aussi douloureux.

Malheureusement Zeref ne voyait même pas qu'il le faisait souffrir. Et en réfléchissant c'était peut-être bien ça le pire : son indifférence. Cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder sans le voir, de l'écouter sans l'entendre. Un jour, il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à l'appeler par le prénom de son frère. Oh l'erreur n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et il s'était excusé. Néanmoins, c'était déjà trop tard. Le mal était fait.

La nuit qui avait suivi, Mard avait pris une bouteille et l'avait vidé. Puis, il en avait repris une autre et avait continué, encore et encore pour effacer la haine et la douleur qui s'était emparé de son esprit, de son âme, de son corps. Il était malade, malade de jalousie, de rage, de désir…

Son frère n'existait plus, il était devenu un dragon et pourtant, pourtant Zeref ne cessait de penser à lui ! Il n'y avait aucune minute, aucune seconde, sans que son regard noir se trouve voilé par l'absence du disparu tandis que pour Mard, lui qui était présent, il n'y avait rien, ni regard, ni pensée.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme avait tué pour lui, il s'était transformé pour lui, et encore pour lui il avait renoncé à tout ce qu'il faisait de lui un être humain. S'il le lui demandait, il serait capable du pire car rien, absolument rien ne valait le sourire de Zeref. Aucune fille, aucun homme ne l'émouvait à ce point. Personne ne lui faisait ressentir autant d'émotions. Personne. Et c'est pourquoi il était prêt à lui donner la lune.

Cependant Zeref ne désirait pas la lune. La lune n'était rien pour lui, rien comparée à l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour celui qu'il appelait son « doux ami ». Rien comparé au bonheur qu'il aurait à le revoir, à le toucher, et cela même pour un infime instant.

Et les larmes remplacèrent la rage tandis qu'il s'avouait ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir : jamais il ne remplacerait son frère. Même si Zeref le prenait pour amant, ce serait uniquement à cause de sa ressemblance avec le « défunt ». Rien de plus.

En outre, il avait eu tort de se réjouir de la transformation de son frère. Lorsqu'il était en vie, il aurait peut-être pu tenter de sa place. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus possible car si en temps normal, il est difficile de battre un fantôme, c'est carrément impossible en amour. Lutter contre les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse, d'un bonheur trop tôt enlevé, c'était comme tenter de combattre votre pire cauchemar : désespérant et sans grand chance de réussite.

C'est pourquoi, à cet instant précis, alors que l'alcool se déversait dans ses veines, noyant sa raison mais certainement pas sa souffrance, il songea à mourir. Quand il serait au mort, la douleur ne l'atteindrait plus. Rien ne l'atteindrait plus et il serait enfin en paix.

Et ainsi pendant quelques infimes secondes, il tourna son regard vers le couteau de cuisine. Puis, instinctivement, il s'en saisit et le retourna contre son corps. Désormais il ne suffisait que d'un geste pour qu'il quitte ce monde. Un geste si simple, si facile. Il avait déjà tué, alors mourir ne devait pas être bien plus compliqué.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il aimait Zeref au-delà du concevable, au-delà de la douleur.

Il l'avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait vu, et qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Le jeune homme était si beau, si intelligent, si intéressant. Et lorsqu'il parlait, ses yeux brillaient d'une joie si intense et si belle qu'elle l'avait conquise lui-aussi.

Ce jour-là, sa vie avait pris un tournant. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il n'y avait désormais pour lui d'autre monde que ses yeux noirs, sa folie, sa sagesse, ses rêves… Et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'il avait perdu la seule personne à laquelle il tenait et pour qui il aurait donné cent fois sa vie.

Comme jamais auparavant Zeref avait besoin de lui, alors il tiendrait sa place. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il le ferait toujours.

Après tout, il n'était rien sans Zeref. Donc, lorsque celui-ci avait besoin de lui, il était normal qu'il accoure l'aider. Normal, qu'il lui donne sa vie sans jamais rien recevoir en échange.

Et puis, qu'importe que sa vie ne soit qu'un cauchemar puisqu'il suffisait que Zeref sourie pour qu'elle se transforme en rêve.


	3. Premier

_Alors voici un texte qui correspond aux premiers jours de la Yaoi/Yuri Week. Certains OS iront dans ce recueil, d'autres plus courts ou moins triste iront dans mon recueil spécial semaine._

_Bonne lecture._

_Et merci à By' pour ces conseils :)_

* * *

Il n'y a pas de raison à l'amour. Absolument aucune. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui ton cœur est déchiré, que tu as envie de pleurer et de juste rester là. Te cacher au fond d'une grotte, déboucher une bouteille et boire, boire, boire. Longtemps. Assez pour que l'alcool se diffuse bien dans ton corps, et qu'il inhibe entièrement ta conscience. Mais tu ne peux pas. Alors tu te bats. Encore et encore. Contre ses maudits démons, ses créatures de l'enfer qui t'ont volé l'homme de ta vie.

Avant tu te battais pour une cause, la justice. Maintenant, c'est seulement parce que frapper te permet d'oublier qu'il n'est plus là et que jamais, jamais tu ne le reverras. Et tu sais que cette fois, c'est pour de vrai. Il n'y aura pas de miracle, pas comme avec les membres de Fairy Tail. Et merde : ça fait tellement mal.

Tu pourrais effacer ta mémoire, effacer tous les souvenirs que tu as de lui. Ce serait certainement lâche mais au moins, la douleur s'en irait. Et la vie redeviendrait supportable. Te mutiler avant que la gangrène ne soit trop grande et qu'elle te détruise entièrement.

Pourtant tu ne le feras pas. Après tout, effacer tes souvenirs de lui, ce serait comme effacer ta vie car il en a toujours fait partie. Toujours. Dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs.

Il avait été ton premier ami, la première personne qui était venu vers toi et qui t'avait souris. C'était lui aussi qui t'avait aidé tout le long de ton apprentissage de mage. Lui qui, inébranlablement était resté pour te sauver. Lui encore, qui était venu pour te sortir de sa dépression et te ramener à la raison.

Mais, résumer son rôle à ça serait encore trop insignifiant. Lahar était plus que ton premier ami, il était aussi et surtout ton premier tout.

Ton premier amour, douloureux, étonnant, délicieux. Sourire quand il souriait, rire quand il plaisantait et passer chaque minute à ses côtés pour simplement être avec lui. Finalement, découvrir que le bonheur se résumait à ressentir toutes ces émotions qu'il provoquait en toi.

Ton premier baiser, passionné, précipité, interdit, entre deux couloirs et qui avait irrémédiablement changé votre relation. Désormais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. De camarades, vous étiez devenus amis, d'amis, vous devîntes amants. Et c'était bon. Tellement bon, que tu ne vivais plus que pour ça. Pour lui, pour vous.

Ta première fois et vos corps qui s'étaient emmêlés. Et sous ses caresses et ses baisers, tu avais définitivement perdu à la fois ton cœur et ta liberté. Tu étais à lui, et il était à toi. Pour toujours. Toujours. C'était ce qu'il te murmurait à l'oreille, et toi tu le croyais. Dans ta tête, c'était juste une évidence, que vous deux, ça se briserait jamais. Et déjà tu vous voyais vieux et amoureux, ensemble.

Quel imbécile ! Tu avais beau être un mage puissant, bien plus puissant que la plupart de tes collègues, finalement tu étais surtout un romantique. Les fins comme ça n'existent que dans les contes de fées. Et vous n'étiez ni prince ni princesse. Seulement deux chevaliers. Et jamais t'as lu d'histoires où les deux chevaliers finissent heureux ensembles.

Et il n'y en aura jamais, tu le sais maintenant. Maintenant que tu as vu son corps fracassé, à moitié visible sous les débris. Et son regard vide. Son putain de regard vide.

Plus jamais il ne te regardera comme il le faisait, avec cette tendresse et cet amour qu'il voulait dissimuler sous une fausse autorité. Tu voyais bien que dans ses yeux quand il t'observais il y avait une lueur qui t'étais propre. Et tu te doutais bien que cette lueur devait également briller dans tes yeux lorsque tu le voyais.

Tu l'aimais. Et tu l'aimes encore. Il était tout. Il le sera toujours. Merde. Tu voudrais qu'il revienne, qu'il t'embrasse, qu'il t'engueule. Encore. Et encore. Comme avant lorsqu'il trouvait que t'étais trop indulgent avec les mages de Fairy Tail ou que tu n'écoutais pas sérieusement en salle de conseil.

Mais il n'est pas là. Et tu dois te battre. Alors, tu fermes les yeux et respire un grand coup. Puis, doucement tu soignes tes plaies pour les transformer en souvenirs. Et tu sais que désormais, il y aura un avant et un après dans ta vie. La mort de Lahar a été la fin de ton innocence. De cette période où l'amour brillait sous les étoiles, elle sera ton dernier souvenir.

Ta dernière faille.


End file.
